


Connie's cloudy birthday

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amusement Park, Connie's birthday, Fake People, Games, Rose's Room, cloud room, rides, the ending might surprise you or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven takes Connie into his mother's room to take her mind off of the Crystal Gems and her Parents being unable to spend the day with her.





	Connie's cloudy birthday

>Connie sighed as she was led to the back of the beach house by Steven. It was her birthday today, she was turning fourteen and her parents weren't around, claiming they had to work all day. The Crystal Gems were also nowhere to be found, the house eerily quiet except for their footsteps across the floor.   
>"C'mon Connie, I know you're bummed out, but I know of a way to make this the best birthday you've ever had!" Steven smiled widely, his cheer pulling Connie out of her foul mood a bit.   
>"Okay Steven, what's your idea?"   
>Still grinning, Steven lifted his shirt up, the gem at his naval glowing as the pink gem on the door began to glow as well. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a room full of pink fluffy clouds.   
>"Steven......are you sure about this? Last time I was in here, you ended up creating an evil cloud clone of me." Connie looked to Steven with a worried expression on her face.   
>Steven rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I know the room has been a bit weird in the past, but it's gonna be great today, I know it! C'mon Connie, let me give you the best birthday ever!"  
>Connie sighed before she nodded her head. "Okay Steven, let's go." Holding hands, the pair entered the pink cloud room, the door closing and vanishing behind them.  
>Steven turned around and looked at Connie with a smile, "Okay Connie, what do you want to do most today?"   
>"I want.....to be with my parents and the Crystal Gems." Connie spoke glumly as she looked down at her feet.   
>"Okay, okay I know what to do. Room, we want the Crystal Gems and Connie's parents here in front of us!" Steven called out loudly. The pink clouds swirled and condensed in the room in front of Steven and Connie, forming a thick pink wall.   
>A few moments later, the thick wall of clouds parted, revealing Priyanka, Doug, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth. The group all cheered out in unison. "Happy birthday Connie!"   
>A small smile crossed Connie's face. "Steven.....thanks. Maybe we can have fun after all. So, I can have anything I want?"   
>Steven nodded. "Anything you want, just say it." The cloud version of Priyanka walked a few steps before she stopped and spoke out. "Whatever you want Connie, this is your day."  
>Connie looked at the copy of her mother for a moment before looking back at Steven. "Well, if i can have anything I want, how about a small theme park! That's not too much for the room to handle, is it?" Connie looked at Steven expectantly.   
>"It should be fine. Room, we want a small amusement park!" Steven shouted out. Once more, the clouds of the room swirled around before parting ways and revealing a small amusement park, complete with bumper cars, stands to play games, a fun house, and most importantly, a roller coaster. Connie giggled as she ran over to the game stands. "C'mon Steven, let's have fun!"   
>Connie stood at the ring toss, Steven coming in behind her, followed by the cloud copies of Pearl and Amethyst. With a gentle toss, Connie sent a ring flying. It hit the top of the bottles and clattered for a moment before bouncing off.   
>The copy of Amethyst grinned mischievously. "Here, just do this!" Her gem glowed as her arm stretched out, holding a few rings and dropping them down directly over the mouths of the bottles.  
>The copy of Pearl sighed. "Oh Amethyst, Connie can't do that, and that's cheating! Here, watch Connie, balance is the key!" With a steady hand, the Pearl copy picked up a ring and gave it a toss. It flew through the air for a brief moment before landing squarely on a bottle head.   
>"Wow, that's so cool!" Connie's eyes lit up. The copy of Amethyst sighed and muttered under her breath. "Show off."  
>Mimicking the actions of the Pearl copy, Connie gave another ring a toss, sending it flying in the same arc she had seen the previous ring take. Her ring didn't land as squarely, but after a bit of wavering, it settled down and fell onto the top of the bottle. Connie jumped up in excitement. "I did it! I landed the toss!"  
>"Excellent work Connie! I expected nothing less from my best student." The cloud Pearl grinned ear to ear.   
>"Good job birthday girl." the cloud Amethyst looked up and gave her own grin before grabbing the cloud Pearl's hand. "C'mon, let's check out some of the other stuff here!"  
>"Amethyst, slow down!" The cloud Pearl cried out as she got dragged away. Connie couldn't help but giggle as she saw the display. "Those copies are really convincing Steven, makes them feel like they're really here. Come on, let's hit the bumper cars next!"  
>"R-right, bumper cars it is!" Steven followed Connie as she rushed over to the bumper cars. Standing near the stand, the copies of Garnet, Lapis, and Bismuth stood.  
>"What's with these designs, don't they know these will never make good chariots of war? I bet I could modify them so they could really get down to Bismuth!" The copy of Bismuth spoke out adamantly.   
>"The point of them is to have fun Bismuth, not for them to be weapons. Speaking of fun......Connie, you're right on time." The copy of Garnet adjusted the visor on her eyes, a smile crossing her face.   
>"Uh, okay......five people in the bumper cars should be fun! Come on, let's crash into each other!" Connie hesitated for a moment at the actions of the Garnet copy before she moved further inside, loading up into a green car. Steven loaded himself into a pink car, the copy of Lapis picked a blue car, the copy of Bismuth picked a grey one, and the copy of Garnet smiled as she picked a red one. The rest of the cars on the track moved to the edges of the ring as the other five cars flared to life.   
>Smiling widely, Connie steered her car strait for Lapis's, while Bismuth and Steven turned themselves towards Garnet. The copy of Garnet smiled as she scooted her car back at the last moment, sending Steven and Bismuth crashing into each other.. Meanwhile, Connie had caught Lapis from behind, the copy of the blue gem had aimed herself at Bismuth. The Lapis copy shouted out in surprise. "Woah, careful Connie! That was a hard hit there, don't want to crack someone!"  
>Connie looked at the Lapis copy in confusion before she shook it off. The real Lapis would be worried like that too, and these did come from Steven's mind. "Right.....I'll be careful. Come on, let's get Garnet, she's not crashed yet!"   
>Lapis nodded, a wide grin on her face as the pair turned their cars towards her. Steven and Bismuth had backed away from each other and were also now heading towards Garnet. The copy of Garnet kept smirking as she moved her cart, dodging incoming charges and sending people into each other, Bismuth into Connie, Lapis into Steven, Steven into Connie, Lapis into Bismuth, all the while dodging collisions herself.   
>Then the Garnet copy found herself against a wall, boxed in by the four cars she had so skillfully evaded up until now. Lifting her hands off the steering wheel, she sighed as Lapis, Bismuth, Steven, and Connie all charged and crashed into her at the same time. "Alright, you guys got me, good job." The copy of Garnet held her left hand out in a thumbs up of approval. Shortly after the collision, the energy in the cars died down.   
>"That was pretty satisfying, but there's one more thing I really want to do! Come on Steven!" Connie jumped out of her bumper car and grabbed Steven's hand, dragging him out of his own car and along with her.  
>The pair soon found themselves in front of the roller coaster. To their surprise, they saw the copies of Priyanka, Doug, and Peridot walking over to the roller coaster at the same time.   
>"So, you wanted to experience the thrill of the coaster too? I have to admit, knowing I could get on it whenever I wanted made me want to check other things out first." The copy of Peridot spoke out with a light teal blush. "I think I've put it off long enough, nyehehe!"   
>"So Connie, are you having fun?" The copy of Doug asked, looking directly at Connie with a smile.  
>"Y-yeah, this place is great! We're gonna ride the coaster, it's the last thing I really want to do."  
>The copy of Priyanka smiled. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get on."  
>Connie eyed the copy of her mother in surprise. "But mom, you never liked roller coasters! Oh, right." She looked at Steven. "You wouldn't know that, that's why she's......well, this'll be great! I've always wanted to ride a coaster with mom and dad!" Connie smiled as she got into the front row, Steven boarding next to her. Behind them, the copies of Priyanka and Doug loaded up side by side, the copy of Peridot sitting directly behind them.   
>The roller coaster whirred to life, wheels moving slowly along the track as the cart was released, going down a small hill and partially up a larger hill before latching in to the mechanism to carry the cart up the rest of the way. Connie and Steven both giggled in excitement, the copy of Peridot nyehehehing along in joy. The copy of Doug held the Priyanka copy close as she started to gag.  
>As the cart reached the top of the hill and stopped for a moment, excitement built up in Steven and Connie. The pair giggled gleefully as the coaster started to roll down the hill, picking up pace before heading into a large loop, Connie's hair moving with the gravity as it hung over her head and settled back down in front of her face. she brushed the hair out of her eyes in time for the cart to take a sharp turn, turning their bodies sideways for a moment before returning them upright.   
>Up a smaller hill they went, then down again, picking up speed as they went under the track and into a tunnel, the darkness closing in around them before the cart took another sharp turn, turning them all on their sides for a moment once more before the cart exited the tunnel, climbing up one last hill before dipping back down, picking up speed one more time before coasting along the track back to the start.   
>"That was AMAZING! Oh Steven, thank you so much for doing this for me! I just wish everyone could have been here with us....."  
>Steven opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of heaving. Connie and Steven both looked over as they caught sight of the copy of Doug holding the copy of Priyanka near a trash can and patting her back. "It's okay dear, let it out." he whispered softly as his pats turned into rubs.   
>Connie looked at the copy of her mother before looking back at Steven. "Wait, Steven? How'd you know mom gets sick on roller coasters?"  
>"I, uh....I didn't Connie. I was hoping we could get a little further before this came out."  
>"Sorry Connie, we wanted you to have the best birthday surprise ever, so we.......faked excuses to pretend to be away. Happy birthday Connie." Priyanka spoke wearily before turning back to the trash can.  
>"Wait, mom?! That's really you?! You rode a roller coaster even though you......oh mom, thank you!" Connie rushed over to her mom and dad, wrapping her arms around her mother gently. From the distance, Garnet was walking up with Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, and Bismuth, smiling widely.   
>"I told you the surprise was out." Garnet spoke flatly.  
>"Oh Connie, I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier! We wanted to give you a birthday you'd always remember!" Pearl spoke out in an apologetic tone.   
>"Relax P, I'm sure she'll remember this day forever!" Amethyst spoke enthusiastically, a wide grin on her face.   
>"Wait, you're all real?! Why didn't you just.....I thought you all were......oh thank you guys so much! This was the best birthday ever!" Connie smiled as the gems arrived next to her, the girl hugging each one tightly now that she knew they were real.   
>"So, there's still plenty of things we can do in here. What do you say Connie? What will it be?"   
>"Let's give my mom a moment before we do anything else. I want us all to enjoy the rest of the day together!"  
>The group gave Priyanka a moment to recover from her motion illness before returning to the festivities of the small amusement park as a group. They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of Connie's birthday together, as a family.


End file.
